Episode 23
LEGION Episode 23 The plan has been fully made against a group of Admirals of the Republic. The teams are still being made for the operation. Rez: How are we going to do this? Victoren: Just sign people up. Rez: Alright. Team 1: Hydra and Eleanor, 2. Rickshaw and Alison... Rickshaw: Hey, I'm not going with her! Rez: You will do as I command. Rickshaw: She's freaky. Alison goes to her quarters and slams the door. Victoren: Thanks a lot, Rickshaw. You asshole. (he goes to Alison's quarters) Alison: I knew using that was going to cost me. Victoren: It couldn't have been that bad. Alison: I'm not myself while using that. He's right, I get freaky. I almost feel like I enjoy inflicting pain. Victoren: I don't care. I love you, no matter what. Now come here. (he hugs her) Alison: We should get back out there. We should work together. Victoren: I agree, but I don't make the rules. Victoren and Alison walk back into the room. The rest of the team just looks at them. Victoren: Captain, I volunteer to be on Alison's team. Rez: You are granted to be with her. The rest of us know our squads, let's go! The team goes onto the island. Alison and Victoren run into three Admirals. The Admirals start using elemental powers. Alison gets hit down almost instantly. Victoren goes to get her up, but she gets up on her own. Her wound is healed by Ballistic titanium C. This brings her into a bloodthirsty state. When she stands up, she makes guns out of the material. She shoots the Admirals. She gains an evil looking smile on her face. Victoren looks at this and stands back, scared at her current state. Victoren: Alison, stop this! (he tries to make her stop) Alison hits him off and continues to kill the Admirals. Victoren gets back up and tries to hold her down, but she stabs him. He falls to the ground, injured. Alison comes back to her normal self, seeing what she's done. Alison: Vic! (she sees his wounds and heals them) Victoren (getting back up): Alison! Have you snapped out of it? Alison: I guess so, I mean, I'm not even sure how I got there. On the bright side, the Admirals are dead. Victoren: Good, I like you this way. (he hugs her tightly) Alison: I was that bad, huh? Victoren: Forget about it, I need to contact the other teams. (going to comms) Rez, our mission is done. We'll be on the ship when you're done. Rez (on the comms): Alright, see you then, Vic. Victoren and Alison go back to the ship. When they get there, Vic sees a wound that Alison didn't heal. Victoren: Alison, I think you need to get that healed. Alison: Yea, you're right. (she starts to heal using Ballistic titanium C) She starts smiling like she did on the island and Vic gives her a weird look. Victoren: Alison, are you alright? Alison: I'm great. Victoren: You don't seem like usual. Alison: I don't? Well, I didn't notice. Victoren: Are you sure you're.... (she stops him there) Alison: Shut up and make love to me. Victoren: What? Right now? Why? Alison: Just do it. (she kisses him passionately) A half an hour later The team finally gets back and can't seem to find Alison and Victoren. Rez: Hey guys, we're back! In Alison's quarters Alison: Looks like fun time is over. Victoren: Are you sure you're alright? Alison: I'm sure. Victoren: Right, well, we should get up and see the rest of the squad. Alison: Aw, do we have to? Victoren: Come on. (he helps her up) Alison: Alright then. (she kisses him one more time) They come out to the dining room and see the rest of the team. All of a sudden, Alison comes out of her alternate self. Rez: Alison, you alright? Alison: Yea, just got dizzy for a minute. (She looks at Vic) Victoren: Do you want to talk for a minute? Alison: Yea. Would you please excuse us. The two go into the next room. Victoren: What is it? Alison: I don't remember anything since the island. Victoren: So, you weren't yourself before. Alison: I guess not. What happened? Victoren: I'll tell you later. For now, let's just sit down and relax. To be continued...